One type of rack that is presently used to display items of merchandise, such as greeting cards, paperback books, and the like, is a standing wire rack that can be turned or rotated. Such a rotatable wire rack is able to carry a fairly large number of such items, while taking up only a relatively small amount of floor space.
Wire racks, however, present a fairly unattractive display. This is because the wire rack itself is relatively unattractive and, additionally, since one or more of the wires generally extends in front of the item being viewed, the attractiveness of the item is diminished.
Wire display racks are commonly provided in standard sizes. For example, standard wire racks for displaying paperback books are provided with shelf spacings that accommodate the normal 4-inch by 61/2-inch size paperback. If the items to be displayed are of nonstandard size, wire racks for use in displaying such items must be specially ordered. This increases the expense of the rack.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a rotatable rack that provides a relatively more attractive display than is provided by a wire rack and which can be manufactured economically with any desired shelf spacing.